We're All Just Players
by Othiara
Summary: This is a BtVS fanfiction taking place in the Wishverse, mainly from Vampire Willow's perspective.


Willow had to go. The Master was expecting her.

"Sweet thing," she sighed, "I wish I could savor this kill, but someone's expecting me." The girl's neck broke easily, as though it were merely a twig. Xander stood close behind her. He had always said that he loved to watch her kill people. She took such joy in it.

Willow turned back to Xander. In her hand she held the thing that they had found earlier. Moonlight reflected off the necklace even now, when dawn was almost ready to show itself. They walked at a rather faster gait than before, so that they would not have to duck into a building to avoid the sunlight. If that happened, the Master would have to wait even longer for his request, and they knew how he hated waiting.

They entered the Bronze and made their way to the back room where they knew the Master would be waiting. Willow was a step ahead of Xander, but both could hear Darla's voice raising and getting softer, as though she were pleading.

"I swear it wasn't there, Master, when I got there the necklace was gone..." As she finished her sentence, Darla's voice had nearly become a whisper in her fright.

"Perhaps that would be because we have it here, Master. Just as you asked." Xander's voice was steady and confident, and Willow displayed the lovely piece of jewelry hung on her fingers. However, their master's face quickly turned into a scowl.

"What took you so long? I had to send out another simply to make sure the job got done-"

"And it did." Willow stepped forward, challenging the Master. She held out the necklace to him, swinging it like a pendulum and catching it. The Master's scowl was turning into a look of fury at her interruption.

"We got the job done. We got the necklace back with a couple of minutes to spare," she continued, smiling at him, gloating over her victory.

"You should have been back hours ago. I was worried." Though he said these words, Willow wondered if he meant about them or the necklace. She had often gotten the idea that her master cared more about what they would do for him than them themselves.

"Likely, you were out playing," the Master continued, "disregarding the more important things. Like your duty to me. These duties should always come first. I will give you time to play when you have carried out the few tasks I ask of you. Is that clear?" The Master's tone had turned icy and he looked down at all of them as they nodded their humble "yes"es.

Willow nodded like the others but she was not ashamed. She had gotten the job done. She realized she still stood nearer to the Master than the others. Xander had obviously noticed this as well, as his hand reached out to grip her arm to pull her back. Instead she moved even closer.

"So. What's it do?" she asked, again swinging it on her hand. This time the Master didn't tolerate her teasing and grabbed it swiftly and forcefully from her. Then the corners of his lips curled up into the closest he would probably ever come to a smile.

"This? It will bring about the end of our oppression. With it, we shall be able to finally defeat the humans. Not just the night will be ours, we have already made it that, now the day shall as well! It begins by harnessing the Hellmouth's energies to make all included in the spell more than twice as strong and fast. Also, those included shall be able to resist bursting to flames in the sunlight; holy water and crosses shall no longer burn us. Stakes would not kill us, they would only be a minor distraction. Essentially, they will become unkillable. Two vampires will be included. The spell can only be performed once, on one night, and that night would be a week from tonight. Or, now, since you've taken so long, I suppose it would be last night." With these words he looked at the three vampires. Willow knew for the others it was probably still sinking in but she understood. He would have even more control over them because they would all want to please him even more so they could get the promise the necklace posed.

"Of course, I will be one of the ones involved in the spell. The other will be seen. I suppose it will be the one among you who can prove themself to me that they are worthy of this honor by the time the ritual will be performed. You may go now." They all left humble in their wish to please him, except for Willow. She left like the others but was trying to think of ways to get around competing with the others. She hated being humble.

Willow looked back across the room. She was sure the Master couldn't hear her from here. She pulled Xander aside to tell him the idea she had come up with to get around this, but before she could speak, he began.

"I know you think you're stronger and better than me but my devotion to the Master is far larger and stronger than yours. If he is looking for faithfulness then it'll be me or Darla, and I would win against her in a test of strength. I know you think yourself better than me in that area, but I am better at it than you know. I shall end up with the upper hand, I know it." With that he turned away and walked off.

Willow knew he was more faithful than her because of the idea that had just popped into her head. She had to kill the Master. She would not play his little game, not let him pull on her strings like she was a puppet. He was forcing them into a place where they would have to fight each other by trying to act more devoted to him than the others, but she would not fight this futile war. This game wasn't a game of devotion or strength. It was a game of the mind.

The day crawled by. While the others groveled before the Master, Willow stayed out of his way in a quieter corner of the Bronze, planning her next move. She decided she would wait until the others went out to hunt before she approached. She was more worried about what moves she would use against him, though. He had taught her all she knew.

Sure enough, Xander went out to hunt shortly after sundown. He didn't even ask her to go with him for the first time in years. Since he went before Darla, Willow decided she'd take care of two birds with one stone. There would be no more competition for the 2 spots. She broke off a chair leg, concealing it as she moved toward Darla. Once Willow had come closer, Darla noticed not only her, but her stake.

"Like you would dare," she said, "the Master wouldn't want you killing me."

Darla dodged three strikes, but she was without weapon and Willow was faster. The fourth strike slammed into her chest and right through her heart.

"Try me," she replied as Darla disintegrated.

She gripped her stake tighter, and she was the object of many curious stares as she made her way across the room. Much as she hated to admit it, Willow felt scared. The master had been her mentor and her sire. He knew what she knew and what she was good at. He had also had many more years to practice his skills. Though she doubted her ability to kill him, she didn't at all doubt that it was what she should do. She and Xander would be able to live and kill without someone pulling their strings, just as soon as she did this. And these new abilities would only add to the package. Before she knew it she was in the doorway. He glanced up and her and gestured for her to come in.

"So. you will be the one who betrays me. You won't win. You would be better off serving me." The Master spoke in a calm, even voice, as though none of this affected him.

Willow ignored him and his tone, though it confirmed and solidified the fears and doubts that had already been forming in her mind. She began talking as though he hadn't spoken.

"So, what do you do in this ritual? Say some chants? Give some blood?"

"The two will be holding the necklace at the proper time. Their hands will be covered in their own blood. It's a pity, you know," he said while rising to his full height, "I would've chosen you."

That last part threw her off guard, though not for very long, it was enough for the Master to get his opening. He rammed into her and attempted to steal her stake. She kept her grip firm and slammed the pointy end at his eyes. He let out a yell and she managed to stab the stake into his heart, though barely. She felt triumphant for a moment, though she knew she had just won by dumb luck. She reached to grab the necklace, which she saw he had put around his neck, but as her hand reached for it, it disappeared. Gone. Disintegrated, along with his other garments.

She felt like she was in shock. She wasn't sure what to think. A world. She could go out in the sun. There was no need for invitations anymore and she could finally get rid of those stupid white hats. But that was just on the small-scale. Think of a world like that, where she could have anything, anyone, and now it was gone. She slid to the floor, shaking slightly with the disappointment. A couple of minutes later, Xander came in. He saw her. He saw all the dust. He must have come to the correct conclusion, because he was shaking with pure fury. Instead of explaining herself, Willow rose to leave.

"The night is gone, so I think I shall spend the day playing with the puppy."

"The puppy was the Master's toy. He only allowed you to play with it. Ingrate." His accusatory stare bored into the back of her head as she walked away. She turned back to face him.

"He was playing us. he was always playing us. Now I can play with the puppy because I want to, not because anybody's letting me."

She made her way down the hall without glancing back.


End file.
